


A Day With The Team

by thwip_thwip10



Series: I'll Always Be With You [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I just love seeing everyone get along, I love all my babies, cute voice messages, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: While Tony is away, the Avengers spend some bonding time with their new recruit (and baby brother to them), Peter Parker.





	A Day With The Team

Voice message from: Peter Parker

 

Hey Mr. Stark! 

 

You wouldn’t  _ believe _ what just happened today. So here I was, just doing my job, beating up some criminals and webbing them up when i suddenly got a call from Clint! What?? Like, that never happens. Anyways, he just called me up saying that he knew that I was part of the team now and wanted to get to know me better. 

 

So here we are, just in our normal clothes at the compound and I end up getting an archery lesson from him!! So that was pretty sick, and it gets better! Once we were done, it was about dinner time, so we wanted to show me one of his favourite places to go to get food, which is this really cool taco place where like, you can get pretty much any topping you want on your tacos. I can see why Clint likes this place so much! How did I not know this place before?...

 

Oh yeah, a bonus to the fun was when he was driving me there, he actually really likes listening to a bunch of songs I really like as well! So we ended up singing along really loudly to legendary songs like Mama Mia, Bohemian Rhapsody, Baby Shark and just..wow. I had  _ no _ idea he had such good taste in music...and food. 

 

Oh, I gotta go now, Clint’s calling me over. We’re gonna have another Mario Kart rematch now. Talk to you soon! 

  
  


Voice message from: Peter Parker

 

Hi Mr. Stark!

 

Okay, first thing I gotta say is, I should never underestimate Natasha. Like,  _ ever _ . She is  _ so _ cool. 

 

So you know how I take dance lessons every week? Well, I guess word got out about that cause the next thing I know, while I was studying for my biochemistry test, I get a knock on the door of my room, and it’s  _ her _ ! So like,  _ wow _ first of all, cause she’s one of my favourites in the team but also, she came in to give me a ticket that she had two of to go see the New York City Ballet’s Sleeping Beauty! What??

 

So yeah, that ballet was just..I don’t even have the words. It was  _ so good _ , Mr. Stark, like, I’m pretty sure even  _ you _ would like it and I know for you, that’s saying something. But yeah, so once we got back to the compound, Nat gave me a facial while I braided her hair, which by the way is  _ so _ soft, and we were just sharing our thoughts about the show. So yeah, I had a really nice day with her and I really hope I get more days like this again soon. 

  
  


Voice message from: Peter Parker

 

Hey Mr. Stark!

 

Wow, I’m starting to think a lot of people from the team are starting to like me! Like this morning, Steve invited me to join him on one of his early morning jogs. At first, I was a little hesitant cause as you know, I’m really not a morning person, but it was quite refreshing actually. I think it could do you some good to do it as well as long as you two don’t start bickering like a married couple again while at it. 

 

Anyways, after we did that, we ate breakfast and then he took me to this really cool history museum, because I had mentioned to him that I was studying the 40s in my history class, so as a guy from the 40s himself, he took me to this museum and also pointed out some other important facts they missed out in some areas so that I could get some extra information to jot down. So yeah, overall, it was a very educating and exhausting day, “as it should be” says Steve. Gosh. 

 

Alright, gotta go, I hope we’re still up for some experimenting on my new web shooters when you get back from Venice. See ya! 

  
  


Voice message from: Peter Parker

 

Hi Mr. Stark!

 

You cannot guess who decided to spend their day with me this time...just guess..I guess this doesn’t really work on voice message, but it was Sam! Like, the Falcon Sam! Yeah, I guess you knew that. Anyways, since it’s been a few days hanging out with the team now, I guess those who hadn’t really warmed up to me have now, cause today, after Sam commented that my shirt was pretty lame, he showed me two tickets he got for an Earth Wind and Fire concert!! But the best part was that one of those were for  _ me!!! _ What?? 

 

Haha, awe man I just remembered, when we were in the car heading to the concert, I guess he decided now would be a good time to start giving me flirting lessons. Bad decision. Either I need advice from someone else or I’ll just never get a date because I sucked at learning how to flirt from him. He just kept on laughing whenever I tried to make up a good, flirty comment to someone imaginary. 

 

_ Anyways _ , thankfully the concert saved the day of embarrassment, cause maaan it was so sick!! I had never gone to a music concert before, and now, I don’t think any other concert could top that. 

 

I can’t wait to tell you everything else I’ve been doing here, I miss you! 

  
  


Voice message from: Peter Parker

 

Eyyy Mr. Stark! Awe crap, that just sounded so lame. 

 

Uh, anyways, once again,  _ such _ a fun day today! So I was just sketching out some more ideas for my new web shooters when none other than  _ the _ Bruce Banner showed up! Like, don’t get me wrong, the Hulk’s legit, but to me, Bruce Banner is a legend when it comes to anything science related, and you know science is my favourite subject at school, so you can guess how excited I was to see him in the flesh. 

 

So yeah, he since he was working nearby, he came over to my area in the lab and just started talking to me like we were old buddies! But what was even better was that apparently, he didn’t have much to do today and asked me if I wanted to come with him to this really cool chemistry fair that was happening just around the block! So of course I agreed, and so here we are, just checking out these amazing projects these professional chemists made, and of course everyone was lowkey freaking out about Dr. Banner being there, cause like, who wouldn’t? And since he’s the generous man he is, he decided one little speech to everyone at the fair wouldn’t hurt, and man, can he ever make an inspirational speech? I got his speech on video, so I can show you later. 

 

So after the fair, we went to this nice, peaceful cafe and discussed what we saw there and took down notes that could help me out with some of my studies, so it was really fun  _ and _ educational. Have you been to this fair before? I think you’d really like it. 

 

Well, I guess I should get back to putting down my notes from today onto flash cards, cause you never know when they’ll come in handy. I learned that from you, you know. Can’t wait to see you in a few days! 

  
  


Voice message from: Peter Parker

 

Hey, Mr. Stark! 

 

Okay, so first of all, I’m never gonna look at you the same way again after what I just saw today. So as you’ve guessed it, I spent the day with Col. Rhodes, or Rhodey as he keeps on reminding me to call him. So yeah, while I was stressing out over my English test, Rhodey just came over, gave me one look and said that I needed a break cause I guess he could just sense my stress vibe or something. So before I knew it, I was checking out his actual War Machine suit, and yes, I agree with you, War Machine sounds better than Iron Patriot, and he was showing me all the cool stuff his gadgets do on the suit and  _ wow _ , can I have some of that stuff on my suit? 

 

So a little while later, I found myself talking to him about my patrolling, but then he asked me what I do in difficult situations like muggings when I don’t have my suit on me. So when I answered truthfully that I wasn’t too sure, that kinda freaked him out a bit, so that’s how I ended up learning some basic training he learned in the military, like how to defend yourself and get away from bad guys. 

 

But honestly, I think the best part of the day was when he brought up a bunch of scrapbooks from your guys’s old days at MIT, and wow Mr. Stark, just wow. First of all, you looked so young, and like, un-bearded! And also, you guys sure did some crazy stuff that I didn’t even think you were able to do. Not saying you can’t go upside down while burping out the alphabet anymore, I mean, if you can still do that, I’d love to see you try. But what really got to me was when Rhodey told me you and I looked really similar when you were around my age. Like, I am so honored? That’s one of the best compliments I have ever received? 

 

Anyways, it was a really cool day with him, he’s like a fun grandpa I never had, haha. Well, I guess I’ll see you in two more days! Can’t wait to hear all the cool stuff you saw in Venice! 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

Little did Peter know that Tony didn’t get those messages to himself. In fact, he never made it to Venice either. Here he was now, trapped in a chair, beaten up, trying his best to not to let his emotions get the best of him in front of the kidnapper who held Tony’s phone in his hand, playing all the missed voice messages from Peter. 

 

“So, it looks like this little kid of yours is having the time of his life.” The kidnapper says, “But from what we know now, it looks like his best day for him would be a day spent with you.” he gives Tony a sly grin, “Let’s invite him over, shall we?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "You did not see that coming?" Yep, I'm an evil being, I'm well aware but hey, it's just how I roll. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this fic, and as you can see, I hope to make this into a series, so get ready for some more fun!
> 
> Come talk to me about anything Iron Dad related if you want on Tumblr (my name on there is just thwip-thwip10) <3


End file.
